


Комната с видом

by helgatrush



Series: Академия Звёздного Флота [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Едва Марио Гётце досрочно сдал экзамены и получил назначение на звездолет класска "Гэлакси" в звании энсина, весь человеческий этаж общежития с любопытством наблюдал за судьбой освободившегося места в комнате, которую Марио три года подряд делил с Марко Ройсом.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Академия Звёздного Флота [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795687
Kudos: 2





	Комната с видом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Новости распространялись по общежитию академии звёздного флота быстрее, чем размножались трибблы. Едва Марио Гётце досрочно сдал экзамены и получил назначение на звездолет класса «Гэлакси» в звании энсина, весь человеческий этаж разделился на два лагеря. Те, кто завидовал Марио, язвили, что на корабль он попал вовсе не за свои заслуги в учёбе и диплом по анализу съедобных растений с планет бета-квадранта, а потому что приглянулся капитану NCC-BVB09. Те, кто был рад его успеху, просили присылать весточки из своих путешествий и не забрасывать кулинарный блог, среди читателей которого были даже профессора.  
Был и третий лагерь, самый немногочисленный — те, кто с любопытством наблюдал за судьбой освободившегося места в комнате, которую Марио Гётце три года подряд делил с Марко Ройсом.  
Комната эта была самым большим объектом зависти всего курса. Марко и Марио могли простить всё — дурацкие шутки над однокурсниками, с лёгкостью полученные высшие баллы и даже посредственный вкус в музыке, которую, порой, было слишком хорошо слышно в коридоре. Но комната — угловая, с панорамным окном и видом на залив, с шаговой доступностью и от лифта, и от буфета — была камнем преткновения и причиной множества споров на сто третьем этаже общежития.

— Десять кредитов на Левандовски, — негромко сказал староста группы с кафедры биологов Якуб Блащиковски, глядя на дверь коменданта в дальнем конце коридора.  
— Десять кредитов и неделю готовки — на Обамеянга, — откликнулся его друг и сосед по комнате Лукаш Пищек. — Хотя я буду рад, если ты выиграешь.  
Куба усмехнулся, глядя, как к двери коменданта чинно, но всё равно стараясь обогнать друг друга, приближаются упомянутые Пьер-Эмерик Обамеянг, звезда сборной факультета механиков по спрингболу, и Роберт Левандовски, бессменный председатель студсовета научного факультета и сосед Кубы и Лукаша по комнате. На всех общих лекциях и поточных коллоквиумах эти двое были негласными соперниками — учась на разных специальностях, они всё равно то и дело сталкивались лбами, и ситуация с комнатой Марко Ройса не стала исключением. Остановившись у двери коменданта, они оба замерли, смерили друг друга нарочито безразличными взглядами и как-то одновременно напряглись. Тишина между ними повисла такая, что, казалось, её можно было резать ножом, и все, кто присутствовал при этой сцене, тоже невольно подобрались.  
— Роберт, — первым поздоровался Пьер, сдержанно кивая, и Лукаш едва в ладоши не хлопнул от удовольствия, когда Роберт только царственно мотнул плечом в ответ. Он стоял ближе к двери, и пройти мимо него Пьер никак не мог, а проговаривать вслух причину визита к коменданту ему, очевидно, не хотелось. — Хороший день…  
— Да, для тренировки, не так ли? — Роберт сложил руки на груди, заслонив спиной дверь, но в этом его изменении позы не было ни тени угрозы.  
— Двадцать кредитов на Левандовски, — улыбаясь всё шире, сказал Куба. — Ох, он его уделает.  
— Конечно, — поддакнул Лукаш, отворачиваясь и за рукав утягивая Якуба из коридора, — Потому что Обамеянг стремится к комфорту комнаты, а Роберт — к его обитателю.

Марко Ройс сидел на кровати своей комнаты и смотрел, как закат золотил пустую стену над аккуратно заправленной кроватью, на которой когда-то спал Марио Гётце. Постеры Марио снял ещё утром, потом выгреб запас сладкого из тумбочки, застегнул ещё хрустящую новенькую униформу и, обняв Марко на прощание, быстрым шагом ушёл из общежития к шаттлу до космодрома. Марко было грустно. Без Марио комната опустела и стала слишком уж чистой и аккуратной, пусть и на одной половине.  
Потянувшись, Марко затемнил окна, приглушив солнечный свет, и упал на свою команду. Ему, конечно, было интересно, кого подселят на место Марио, но этот интерес был притуплен потерей извечного товарища по шуткам и соседа по парте на всех лекциях. Разлука должна была быть короткой — до экзаменов Марко оставалось меньше полугода, и он не сомневался, что после выпуска его тоже ждёт корабль высокого класса и миссия лет на пять. Но на эти полгода он был не прочь получить в соседи кого-нибудь поспокойнее, чем Марио.  
Например, Роберта.  
Марко поворочался на кровати и прижал ладони к потеплевшим щекам. Сначала, когда расписание лекций столкнула научников и навигаторов в одном зале, Марко сперва подумал, что Роберт — вулканец: настолько невыразительным было его лицо. Уже потом, на вечеринке, куда Якуб и Лукаш чуть ли не силком притащили своего нелюдимого соседа, кто-то умудрился разбить Роберту нос, пытаясь научить его андорианским танцам, и кровь на его белой футболке была красной.  
Тогда-то, удерживая ладонью Роберта за затылок, чтобы тот, запрокинув голову, мог остановить кровь, Марко и решил, что у него есть шанс.  
У них с Робертом были, вроде как, отношения.  
Не как у Якуба и Лукаша — тех давно все считали женатой парой, и даже преподаватели при раздаче направлений на практику их распределяли на одни рейсы. У них с Робертом было что-то другое — он был единственным, с кем Марко был готов сидеть в библиотеке и спокойно готовиться к занятиям, он иногда неловко брал Марко за руку посреди шумной вечеринки или просто в коридоре между лекциями, и у Марко каждый раз сердце немного замирало, как в дурацких мыльных операх. Жанр, который никогда не надоест человечеству.

— Я пришёл с миром, — сказал Пьер, постучав костяшками пальцев по косяку открытой двери комнаты. Куба и Пищек синхронно отвлеклись от своих трикодеров, с которых старательно списывали данные для очередного домашнего задания, и переглянулись. С одной стороны, вежливость требовала незаметно ретироваться из комнаты, но с другой — любопытство перевешивало.  
— Проходи, — сказал Лукаш, не делая движения встать и всячески показывая, что он никуда не уйдёт. Куба даже приветливо улыбнулся, но каменный разворот плеч сулил медленную и мучительную смерть всякому, кто посмеет обидеть Роберта. Пусть он был заносчивым занудой, но это был их с Лукашем зануда. — Мы не будем мешаться.  
Пьер постоял в дверях, видимо, прикидывая, успеет ли он отсюда выйти раньше, чем о его визите узнает всё общежитие, но в комнату прошёл. Он сел напротив Роберта на невысокий стул, неудобно устроив свои длинные ноги, и, наклонив голову набок, как хищная птица, спросил:  
— Что мы с тобой будем делать?  
Роберт прикусил щёку, отчего его лицо чуть скривилось, и шрам в уголке рта стал более заметным. Он не знал ответа на этот вопрос. В отличие от Обамеянга, в комнате Ройса его больше привлекало соседство, а не интерьер и выгодное расположение на этаже. У них с Марко были, вроде как, отношения, за которые Лукаш его сдержанно подкалывал с молчаливого попустительства Кубы. С Марко ему, не самому разговорчивому человеку на потоке, было почему-то очень комфортно молчать, хотя вот уж этого он от болтливого и смешливого Марко ожидал в последнюю очередь.  
— Может, предложим выбор самому Марко? — спросил Роберт в ответ, когда молчание затянулось, и Пьер хихикнул:  
— Не считай себя гением, я уже спросил. И Марко сказал, что не собирается вмешиваться.  
Роберт вздохнул. Это было очень в духе Марко — остаться в стороне, собрать побольше информации и уже на основании полученных данных скорректировать маршрут и линию поведения.  
Пьер посмотрел на него, раздраженно дёргая коленом. Молчание Роберта начинало его ощутимо раздражать, и, чтобы заполнить тишину, он начал негромко рассуждать вслух:  
— Спрингбол будет нечестным выбором по отношению к тебе, многомерные шахматы — нечестный шаг в мою сторону, — Роберт коротко кивнул, принимая комплимент своим способностям к логическому и пространственному мышлению. — Покер?  
— Нечестно по отношению к Марко, — уронил Роберт, и Пьер удивлённо приподнял брови.  
— Твой вариант?  
Роберт развёл руками.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он к разочарованию Лукаша, — Но я попробую подумать.

— Я видел твою фамилию в списках, — сказал Марко, остановив Роберта в коридоре. Левандовски растерянно замер — обычно он приходил к Марко сам и подкарауливал его между занятиями. — Досрочное приглашение на «Альянс» — это отличный шанс.  
Роберт поморщился — в голосе Марко ему послышалось плохо скрытое раздражение и звонкие отголоски обиды.  
— Я ещё не согласился, — сказал он, и Марко удивлённо вскинул рыжеватые ресницы, но спросить подробности не успел — Роберт успел сменить тему раньше. — Кого к тебе в итоге подселят?  
— Комнату займёт Пьер, — сказал Марко, глядя в стену за спиной Роберта, и тому показалось, что пол под его ногами покачнулся. Выдержав театральную паузу, Марко ухмыльнулся: — Пьер и Катилина. А мне достанется их комната. Она, кстати, тоже двухместная.  
— Ты обещал не вмешиваться, — сказал Роберт, растерянно, чувствуя, как к нему возвращается привычное спокойствие. Только в горле сохло от благодарности и облегчения.  
— Я обещал Пьеру не вмешиваться, — напомнил Ройс серьезно. — А тебе я обещал другое.  
— Совместное назначение минимум на год, — кивнул Роберт, повторяя сказанное будто случайно, слово в слово. — Я помню.  
Он вытащил из кармана коммуникатор и, глядя только на экран, потому что на Марко ему было сложно смотреть прямо, сказал:  
— Я ответил на «Альянс», что у меня другие планы на ближайшие полгода, — краем глаза он заметил, как Марко недоверчиво нахмурился. — Мне надо обустроить новую комнату.


End file.
